Robert Drake (Earth-One)
Bobby Drake born Robert Stephen Lunsford Drake on November 25, 1989, and better known as Iceman, is a powerful Mutant with the power of Cryokinesis. When Bobby was fifteen, he joined the X-Men after being saved by them, and is currently still a member. History Robert Stephen Lunsford Drake was born in Sacramento, California on November 25, 1989 where he was raised until the age of 6, before relocating with his mother to Orlando, Florida to care for his ailing grandparents. When he was a young boy, his father left, leaving his mother to raise him by herself, because of this, Bobby spent many hours in the principal's office for his portrayal of the 'class clown'. When he was ten years old, he and his mother moved again this time to Floral Park, Long Island, New York, because of his mother's job and to visit her sister. As a way to release some of his built up creative energy, his mother enrolled him in acting class. Bobby first discovered his mutant abilities a few years later when he became unable to stop feeling cold and shivering. He was able to keep his discovery hidden to everyone but his mother, and was soon able to gain control over the feelings. Season 1 A school bully named Rocky Beasely convinced his gang of friends to attack Bobby and Judy Harmon (his girlfriend at the time). Bobby panicked and encased Rocky in ice, saving Judy but revealing his abilities to his peers. Bobby's newly revealed abilities were not accepted, and the people of his town, organized a lynch mob, believing Bobby to be dangerous. The mob broke into the Drake household and overpowered them. The local sheriff noticed that things were getting out of hand and took Bobby into custody for his own protection. The story made it's way to Professor Charles Xavier, who became interested in Bobby for the team he was forming. Scott Summers was sent to recruit Bobby, and after Bobby turned him down, the two mutants got into a small scuffle. After they escaped, both of them were caught by the same mob. The mob was stringing Scott and Bobby up to be hanged when Professor X and the other X-Men Beast, Jean Grey and Storm where able to stop the mob and Professor X used his abilities to erase their memories. Grateful for saving his life and yearning to be like Scott, Bobby enrolled in Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters and joined the X-Men to become their fifth member. As Iceman, Bobby became their youngest member, alongside Cyclops, Hank McCoy, Ororo Monroe, Alex Summers and Jean Grey. Bobby's lighthearted approach to disaster marked him as the comedian of the group, and eased tension among his teammates. Soon after Bobby joined, he and the X-Men recruited Warren Worthington III, Kitty Pryde, Peter Rasputin, Kurt Wagner and Logan. Alongside the X-Men, he has battled many foes, including Magneto and the Brotherhood, the Juggernaut, Namor, Unus, Emma Frost, The Hellions, The Hellfire Club, Mimic and Dr. Bolivar Trask’s Sentinels. Bobby and Pete became best friends, however they both were attracted to the same girl, Kitty Pryde to whom they were both close to. For a long time, they both fought over her, and after dating both of them, Kitty ultimately chose Peter. Bobby was mad, but he got over it, and after they rescued and recruited a girl named Jubilation Lee, she became Bobby's new main love interest. Eventually the two entered into a relationship, although it would become an on again off again relationship. Not to long after, the X-Men fought the Brotherhood in a big battle, a battle in which resulted in Magneto being put in prison. With Magneto's imprisonment, the Brotherhood was in disarray and the rest of them either escaped or were arrested. Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Powers and Abilities Powers * Cryokinesis: The Iceman can use his mutant ability to control moisture such as to freeze any air moisture into super-hard ice. This ice can be formed into any object of his choosing: the only limitations are his own imagination, and the ambient air temperature which determines how long his ice sculpture will stay icy. He does not have to hold the ice physically with his hands in order to shape it. Apparently he can simply direct the waves of coldness he projects in certain ways so as to create ice in the shape he desires. In the past, the Iceman has formed ice-ladders, ice-slides, ice-shields, ice-bats and other constructs of ice. Iceman has created constructs of ice so powerful that he was able to easily encase and contain the likes of the Hulk with him being unable to break out of it. On at least one occasion, he has even been shown to make it snow or cause a blizzard. The Iceman is able to form a rising column of ice beneath his feet, capable of lifting him off the ground. The tensile strength of the column is determined by its thickness, and its steadiness by how well it has been braced. A well-braced and regular column, 6 feet in diameter at its base, is able to support his weight without toppling for about 85 feet in a 40-mile per hour wind. By forming long ice-ramps connected either to his ice-column or to an existing structure like a building or a bridge, the Iceman is able to travel above the ground by sliding down the ramp he is creating. Unless he creates supports periodically, the ramp will crack beneath him, unable to support their combined weight. Iceman although has shown that he is not limited to creating constructs and can fly on his own with his control over moisture. Iceman's control of his powers are so vast that it extends to the molecular level, to the point that he can freeze all of the molecules of an object/being with a thought. An example would be freezing blood in the veins, thereby stopping flow to the brain. He has demonstrated the ability to control chemical reactions on the molecular level, at one point preventing Sunfire from accessing his powers. Personality Relationships *''Relationships'': Robert Drake/Relationships *''Family'': Robert Drake/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- *Kitty Pryde *Jubilation Lee *Debbie Pendleton *Allison Crestmere Notes *Bobby is a fan of movies, including Harry Potter, Star Wars, Pirates Of The Caribbean and Lord Of The Rings. *Bobby is a fan of the TV shows Burn Notice, Psych and Modern Family. *Bobby's main downfall is his cockiness. *Bobby often butts heads with Gambit and Havok. *Bobby looks up to Scott like a big brother. *Has naturally curly hair. *Favorite book is "I Am Legend". *Claims to be friends with Batman, Iron Man, Dean Winchester and Deadpool, though, no one in the X-Men believe him. "It's cute how you think women stare because there's something on your face. Look in a mirror. There's nothing on your face but handsome." Links *Bobby Drake's Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:X-Men Members Category:Mutant Category:X-Men: Season 1 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 2 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 3 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 4 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 5 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 6 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 7 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 8 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 9 Characters Category:X-Men: Season 10 Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Americans Category:Human Category:Musicians